


Приятно познакомиться! (Well met)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All chapters stand alone and complete on their own, All the happy firsts, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Firsts firsts firsts, M/M, sometines sexy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Нет такого места, где не могли бы встретиться Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон. Если не в Бартсе, так где-нибудь еще. Но где? И как? Вот несколько вариантов, как могла бы начаться самая легендарная дружба.





	1. Горячий суп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Well Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875175) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



Носки Шерлока были мокрыми с еще предрассветного часа. Он почти наверняка сломал большой палец, ударившись ногой об ограждение пирса. И до смешного продрог.  
Все было не зря, потому что он им показал. Показал им, _выставляя их_. Он отправился на место преступления и увидел, что они все проморгали, и не имеет значения, что на это ушел целый день, неважно, что никто не сказал спасибо, важно, что он снова им показал, и теперь, может быть, его позовут _снова_ до того, как испоганят все место…  
— Грибной.  
Шерлок перестал думать о горячих супах, аккуратно выстроенных на стеллажах закусочной, и посмотрел на невысокого человека, стоящего рядом. _Врач. Солдат. Живет один. Холост. Безработный._  
Шерлок собирался сделать ожидаемое: формально кивнуть и отвернуться, когда человечек сделал неожиданное: схватил маленький круглый контейнер с супом и сунул его в дрожащие руки Шерлока.  
— В дальнем углу самые теплые.  
Шерлок уже прижал грибной суп к животу, не осознавая этого. Отошел в дальний угол. Невысокий доктор был забыт, потому что внезапно зубы застучали друг об друга, и он не мог с ними справиться.  
Он поставил суп на столик и уставился на него, пытаясь вспомнить то, о чем забыл. Он…  
Человечек опять протянул ему пластиковые столовые приборы. Почему он это сделал?  
— Снимите побыстрее мокрую обувь и тогда согреетесь.  
Шерлок смотрел, как мужчина быстро кивнул и неуклюже повернулся, загородив тростью дорогу протискивающейся мимо женщине.  
Шерлок считал его шаги. Один, два, три, почти четыре, и вдруг понял, что хочет что-то сказать, что-то, чего он сегодня так и не услышал, поблагодарить, наверное…  
— Как можно понять, не сломал ли я палец?  
Хромающий человек со спокойными глазами повернулся и посмотрел вниз. Он так привык помогать незнакомцам, и он был таким потерянным, когда некому было помочь, и он осторожно встал на одно колено посреди залитой светом закусочной, и произнес:  
— Меня зовут Джон. Давно была травма? Могу ли я снять носок? Ах, это малость нехорошо. Означает ли это?..  
— Ой!  
Да, означает. Так случилось. И в конечном счете, _они_ сделали это.  
Но сначала был суп. Одолженная трость. Одно расследование. Потом другое.  
Иногда Джон задается вопросом, что произошло бы, не остановись он в тот день выпить кофе. Если бы не увидел, как дрожит незнакомец. Если бы промолчал, как сам себя уговаривал.  
Да, иногда Джон задается вопросом...


	2. Странный тип

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот что происходит, когда Шерлок приходит туда, куда обычно не ходит…

— Чертов гомик!  
— Да заткнись ты, Джонни!  
— Сам заткнись, не люблю таких.  
— А мне не нравится, как ты живешь, но я все равно любезен с тобой!  
— Потому что я покупаю тебе пиво!  
Джон Ватсон должен прекратить скрипеть зубами. Он так и сделает. Без обмана. Просто не сегодня.  
Потому что его сосед прав. Джон позволяет Джонни покупать пиво, потому что Джон, черт побери, даже на квартиру денег не имеет, но если он не будет выбираться из своей конуры снова и снова, он однажды ночью откроет ящик стола и…  
— Пойду поговорю с ним.  
Джон направился к «чертовому гомику» в облегающих джинсах. Глаза подкрашены, туфли с каблуками, этот мужчина выглядел чужаком в сомнительном местном пабе с грязным от пролитого пива полом и стенами цвета желчи.  
— Эй! — произнес он, потому что не знал, что еще сказать.  
Мужчина улыбнулся ему — сплошные кудри и зубы. Щеки Джона запылали, и он потерял нить мыслей. Нетерпеливый стук кружки Джонни быстро привел его в чувство.  
— Выйдем на минутку?  
Улыбка мужчины сменилась прищуром — охотник увидел добычу. Они вышли за дверь и встали посреди валявшихся окурков и пепла.  
— Э-э ... я думаю ...  
Мужчина подошел ближе, и Джон понял, что он на добрых полфута выше его и пахнет… Боже, пахнет сексом.  
— Нет... видите ли... э-э, я думаю, вам, наверное, нужен другой паб, этот не...  
В тот момент, когда человек понял, что Джон не заинтересован, его интерес испарился. Он тяжело опустился на скамью и нахмурился.  
— Это не так просто, как я думал.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Э-э… да вы просто рыбачите не в том месте…  
— Да, прекрасная метафора, сравнение, или что-там еще, но именно здесь я должен «рыбачить». Все жертвы утверждают, что…  
— Жертвы?  
Через окно оба увидели, как Джонни снова ударил кружкой по столу и направился к двери.  
— Ваш парень идет за вами.  
— Он не... — Джон вздохнул. Стиснул зубы. Зашагал. Через мгновение услышал стук каблуков мужчины, идущего в другую сторону. Когда паб скрылся из виду, Джон, вовсе не удивившись, обнаружил этого мужчину рядом.  
— Почему вы решили, что я… рыбачу?  
Джон засмеялся. Человек — по имени Шерлок — начал объяснять. Они шли рядом. Они разговаривали. Джон давал советы, как «внедриться» в этот паб.  
Через неделю около Джона появился неряшливого вида парень. Купил Джону и Джонни пива. Рассказал об удачной рыбалке на выходных.  
Когда тема свернула на аренду квартиры в центре города, Джонни немедленно заинтересовался, но неряшливый парень смотрел на Джона, как охотник смотрит на добычу.  
— Выйдем на минутку?  
Джон и Шерлок вышли. Увлеклись беседой. Затем ушли.  
Вместе.


	3. Тихий человек

— С пятницы, — миссис Хадсон вручила Шерлоку его почту, а одно письмо положила на стол в коридоре. — Дочь миссис Тернер с ним работала, и, когда я сказала ей…  
Шерлок уже был на полпути к 221С, потому что _невозможно_ , чтобы кто-то жил в этом доме целых три дня, а он ничего не знал.  
Он постучал в убогую дверь на нижнем этаже в своей чересчур нахальной манере, не отдавая себе отчета, что было всего лишь половина седьмого, и жилец…  
— …спал, да будет вам известно!  
Беспечно глядя на недружелюбно взиравшего на него невысокого человека, Шерлок наклонился и тут же начал проводить свою _фирменную_ дедукцию.  
— Бывший военный, холост, доктор, но не практикующий, ранен и…  
Квартира 221C видела лучшие дни. Мокрые от сырости стены, старый ковер, ржавые петли. И все же маленький человечек, который каким-то невозможным образом прожил под 221Б _целых три дня,_ закрыл эту дверь перед его лицом, не издав ни единого звука.  
Детектив притаился и вслушивался в происходящее за дверью в течение десяти минут, но ничего не услышал. Ни единого шага, ни даже стука чайной кружки.  
 _О, это интересно. Это интересно? Почему это так интересно?_  
Спустя три часа сгорающий от любопытства консультирующий детектив вернулся с единственным письмом, адресованным капитану Джону Х. Ватсону, RAMC, и подарком к новоселью.  
После чересчур нахального стука в дверь, человек в комнате начал орать. Он не был настроен дружелюбно, не хотел ничего слышать в ответ, не хотел ни во что вовлекаться, он вообще не хотел никаких _осложнений_!  
Джон Ватсон открыл дверь…  
«Он сделал это снова, — подумал Шерлок, — подошел беззвучно и вообще не производил шума, разве это возможно?»  
…и обнаружил пенсионный чек в одной руке, полупустой баллон зеленой краски в другой и высокого человека, который протиснулся мимо него в комнату.  
— Это осталось с расследования, вы могли бы покрасить дверь. Итак, вы — врач. На самом деле, вы военный врач! Хороший? Потому что мне нужен помощник и...  
Не прошло и двадцати четырех часов, как Джон Ватсон стоял по шею в Темзе, оттаскивая бандита, который держал Шерлока под водой. Через шесть недель они стали любовниками. Через три месяца он переехал в квартиру к своему новообретенному другу на всю жизнь. Через десять месяцев они объявили о помолвке.  
Оказалось, что Джон Ватсон весьма плох в избегании осложнений!


	4. Втрескался

— Упал с дерева вниз головой? Кого я сейчас увижу, Гека Финна?  
— О, вовсе нет.  
— Что же случилось?   
— Долгая история, доктор, э…  
— Джон, зовите меня Джон.  
— Хорошо, спасибо, что пришли, Джон, обычно Майк выручает с… ним.  
Констебль распахнул старые ворота, ведущие в близлежащий сад.  
— Я помогаю, пока он в отпуске. Вы заперли своего человека _внутри_?  
Грег Лестрейд издал смущенный звук.  
— Шерлок Холмс вовсе не мой… он… После того, как он упал, он не хочет ждать. Скажем, я научился принимать меры предосторожности.   
Увидев пациента, Джон переключил на него все свое внимание.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. Я доктор Джон Ватсон. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Отлично, _я в порядке_.  
Джон быстро подхватил под руку мистера Я-В-Порядке.  
— Ладно, судя по тому, как вы мило оступились, когда вскочили на ноги, полагаю, что все же не совсем в порядке. Сядьте, пожалуйста, позвольте мне быстро взглянуть.   
Истощив весь свой запас вежливости, Шерлок Холмс выдернул руку и прошипел:  
— А если нет?   
Джон Уотсон онемел. Шерлок усмехнулся, определенно, он показал этому маленькому…   
— Если вы не сядете мистер Холмс, я вас _повалю_.  
Брови Шерлока взметнулись вверх. Он шагнул ближе.   
— Да неужели?  
Джон шагнул ближе.   
— Сегодня утром одна четырехлетняя малявка ударила меня по яйцам, и мне хотелось бы иметь оправдание, чтобы выпустить пар.  
Грег Лестрейд издал восклицание.  
— Это не очень _по-докторски_.  
— А ты сам немного козел.  
— Какая впечатляющая демонстрация брани.  
— Я произведу существенно более впечатляющую демонстрацию, если вы не _сядете_ к чертовой матери.   
Лестрейд закрыл глаза. Если он не увидит, что произойдет дальше, его нельзя будет привлечь в качестве свидетеля.  
Поскольку дальше не произошло ничего, Грег приоткрыл один глаз. Затем уронил челюсть.  
Сидя на скамейке, Шерлок Холмс держал руки на колене и наклонил голову, а маленький доктор ощупывал его и осматривал.  
— Надеюсь, вы не стращали четырехлетнего ребенка так непрофессионально.  
— Четырехлетний ребенок был лучше воспитан даже _с учетом того_ , что она меня пнула.  
— В свою защиту могу сказать, что я упал с _дерева_.  
— Это обычно _вбивает_ в людей мозги, а не _вышибает_ напрочь.   
— Это самая глупая вещь, которую я услышал за день, с учетом произошедшего о многом свидетельствует.  
— Говорит дурак, который, видимо, даже не может удержаться за простую _ветку_.  
На расстоянии дюжины метров Грег Лестрейд тихо закрыл садовые ворота.  
Он посмотрел сквозь старинную кованую решетку на двух мужчин. Расслышал слова «идиот», «придурок», «армия» и «выпендрежник».  
— Заприте, — сказал он констеблю, — и дайте мне ключ.


	5. Ход мыслей

— Ваша рука на моем члене.  
Джон Уотсон зажмурился, но это не заткнуло его уши. Баритон справа от него _продолжал рокотать_.  
— Уверен, что вследствие пребывания в тесных казармах, которым вы наслаждались во время военной службы, вы комфортно чувствуете себя, находясь так интимно близко к мужчинам, и даже можете найти это...  
Извинившись перед женщиной, которой наступил на ногу, попросив прощения у мужчины, которого толкнул под ребра, Джон повернулся на сорок пять градусов в переполненном — _реально битком набитом пассажирами_ — вагоне метро и увидел раздражающего разодетого с ног до головы козла, чьего члена он, действительно, нечаянно коснулся.  
Теперь, стоя лицом к лицу с этим чересчур высоким красавчиком, Джон впился в него взглядом и прорычал:   
— И я даже могу найти это _чем_?  
Шерлок Холмс вздернул подбородок и посмотрел вниз. Он не привык к тому, что ему дерзят незнакомцы. «Коллеги», да, его брат, помощница брата, сосед снизу, бакалейщик, хозяин прачечной, домовладелец, конечно, но обычно не незнакомцы.  
Короче говоря, Шерлок сделал паузу, прежде чем ответить, что и было ответом, который требовался маленькому воинственному человеку.  
— Давайте проясним несколько моментов, мистер, — незнакомец приподнялся на мысках и понизил голос. — Я _краем руки_ задел ваш… _вас_. И вовсе не потому, что таково было мое желание.   
Человечек возмущался Шерлоку в лицо, и в первый раз в день — за всю неделю — что-то оказалось _не скучным_. Нет, внезапно совсем рядом оказалось что-то теплое, которое пахло лакрицей и полыхало праведным негодованием. Что-то голубоглазое, красноречивое, и _он его слушал_.  
— _Однако_ , предполагая, что вы плохо догоняете или крайне ненаблюдательны, открою вам один секрет — в метро сегодня полно народу. Понимаете? Вы можете это понять?  
Поезд качался, потому что это то, что делают все поезда, и Шерлок позволил себе навалиться на этого сварливого человечка со сладким запахом, и да, о, да, Шерлок увидел. Увидел, что маленький человечек покраснел до корней волос при неожиданном контакте с _эрегированным_ членом в дорогих брюках, увидел, как дернулся его рот, и увидел, как мужчина вел с собой небольшую войну.  
И увидел, какая сторона выиграла.  
Маленький человечек буквально застыл, но с места не сдвинулся. Вместо этого он неподвижно стоял и не сводил взгляда с грудины Шерлока, а потом начал говорить и не останавливался, не останавливался, не останавливался целых _десять_ остановок.   
Джон Ватсон продолжал и продолжал бесконечно говорить ни о чем — о расходах на общественный транспорт, простуде, армейской пенсии. Будто он днями ни с кем не разговаривал, может, неделями, а теперь вдруг кто-то услышал его, и неважно, что интерес человека был физическим, неважно, что Джон считал себя натуралом, неважно, что они впервые видят друг друга. Главное, что Джон видел перед собой грудь, а он был наблюдательным и видел, как быстро эта грудь поднимается и опускается как доказательство того, что человек _слушает_ , и Джон продолжал говорить и, прежде чем он заткнулся, они уже доехали до Баркинга ради всего святого, и вагон уже давно опустел, но ни один из них не сдвинулся с места и не отступил ни на шаг.  
Внезапно они отстранились, один расхохотался, а другой улыбнулся краешком губ, но далеко друг от друга они не отошли, по правде говоря.  
Молча сели рядышком в пустом вагоне, приготовившись совершить обратное утомительное путешествие к тем станциям, которые проехали. Они еще не знали (и не узнают в ближайшие несколько недель), что с нынешнего дня и навсегда ни один не будет покидать другого. Нет, ни один из них никогда не окажется вдали от другого.  
С этого дня и до последнего вздоха там, где будет один, там всегда будет и другой.


	6. Любитель молока

— Этот предмет особенно удачен для дойки простаты.  
Джон Ватсон так судорожно вдохнул, что подавился собственной слюной, затем закашлялся. Задыхаясь, отскочил на три шага влево, подальше от высокого человека, держащего в руке нить анальных шариков.  
По-видимому, для продолжения разговора близкое расстояние было необязательным, поскольку мужчина добавил:  
— Хотя, разумеется, не все мужчины находят стимуляцию простаты возбуждающей.  
Джон продолжил кашлять, отворачиваясь и утыкаясь взглядом в одну из крутящихся витрин. Она была полностью забита весело упакованными праздничными наборами колец для пенисов, зажимов для сосков и — сюрприз! — разнообразными анальными бусами.  
Высокий человек в дорогом пальто положил на место пурпурную нить и с опозданием предложил свою помощь, похлопывая Джона по спине и продолжая рассуждать.   
— А для тех, кто этим увлекается, дойка может привести к весьма интенсивному оргазму. Как врачу, полагаю, вам это хорошо известно.   
Приложив неимоверные усилия Джон, наконец, справился со своим кашлем, смущаясь. Отчасти он смутился, потому что был опытным боевым ветераном. Черт, да он однажды оказался в таком аду, что оглох на шесть часов. Другой причиной, черт побери, была его сексуальная озабоченность, ведь всего пара похлопываний по спине — и он наполовину возбудился.  
Поймите правильно! Джон был отправлен в отставку из армии менее чем семь недель назад. До этого он был в больнице и на физиотерапии целых десять недель. До этого он был занят войной в афганской горячей точке и стрельбой. Все сложите и учтите, что у Джона более полугода не было сексуального партнера, кроме собственной руки. В этот момент добрый доктор Ватсон был готов забыть свою гетеросексуальность и выкашлять легкие, если это означало, что мистер Красавчик продолжит похлопывать его по спине.  
Мистер Красавчик, однако, хлопнул только два раза и отправился бродить среди флоггеров, лент и наручников, поэтому Джон быстро протянул изогнутый черный предмет, который держал в руке все это время, и почти крикнул:  
— Значит, вы советуете именно это?  
Мистер Пальто-и-Кудри остановился, повернулся, посмотрел на игрушку и пожал плечами:   
— Мой источник отозвался с удовлетворением.  
Именно в этот момент Джон прищурился, запоздало осознавая болезненно очевидное — этот хорошо одетый человек не был продавцом интим-магазина, как он сначала предположил. Джон пробормотал «черт побери».  
Шерлок Холмс прищурился. Из всего, что мог произнести солдат, именно это слово его заинтриговало. Потому что Шерлок запоздало отметил очевидное: этот военный был в нем заинтересован.  
Шерлок улыбнулся и сказал себе, что, может быть, с помощью врача он сможет быстрее ответить на вопросы по одному преступлению, мучившие его вот уже несколько недель.  
Несмотря на интенсивные исследования, несмотря на расспрашивания Лестрейда, который запретил ему говорить о случае на черном рынке порноуслуг в словах, содержащих более одного слога (удивительно, каким сдерживающим было такое ограничение по вопросам сексуального характера), Шерлок не приблизился к пониманию двух критических моментов. Ладно, четырех, может, шести.  
— Вообще-то, — голос Шерлока упал на октаву, — мне было бы интересно...  
— Подождите, как вы узнали, что я врач?  
Оба прищурились. В течение десяти секунд каждый был уверен, что все пошло через задницу, и, вероятно, следует сматывать удочки. Затем, из всех слов во всем мире, которые мог произнести Шерлок, он выбрал именно те, которые заинтриговали доктора Ватсона.  
— Мне нужна помощь. Не могли бы вы уделить мне минуту?  
Оказалось, что Джон мог. На самом деле, дообрый доктор уделил детективу больше, чем минуту. Закончилось тем, что он уделил ему двадцать шесть миллионов минут или около того. Безмерно много. Как раз целую жизнь.


	7. Фрик

Шерлок часто разговаривает с самим собой. И отвечает. Что вы от него услышите, зависит от ситуации.  
Когда у него хороший день, нет более преданного поклонника ему любимому, чем его собственная персона. Тогда Шерлок хвалит себя за потрясающие выводы, за то, что замечает неуловимые подсказки или за удачно подобранные фразы, да, именно так.  
В плохие дни вы обнаружите, что он сам себе заклятый враг (у некоторых людей имеются такие), склонный к пылким обличительным речам, когда он неправильно читает социальные сигналы, упускает из виду очевидное или сказанные слова крайне неудачны.  
«Не _говори_ ничего, урод».  
Сегодня опасный вечер. После того, как его не допустили до дела (почему он не может найти слова, чтобы его _поняли_?) он полон самообвинения и кроет себя последними словами. Поэтому, когда женщина за дальним столиком обчищает карманы своего ухажера, Шерлок отворачивается, наблюдает, как Анджело обслуживает клиента, и притворяется, что ничего не видит.  
Но Шерлок видит.  
Видит броский макияж женщины как маску, скрывающую скуку, гнев, жалость. Видит, странную смесь в ее спутнике — усталый, нетерпеливый, подавленный, обеспокоенный, страдающий от боли. Видит его залатанное пальто, растрескавшуюся кожу десятилетних ботинок, волосы, которые нуждаются в хорошей стрижке. И он не может позволить ей сделать это.  
« _Не надо, ты, урод, просто не надо_ ».  
Когда Шерлок имеет в виду «да», он почему-то говорит «сомнительно». Когда подразумевает «пожалуйста», бормочет, «как забавно». Посему, если он попробует рассказать мужчине, что его спутница собирается извиниться, отойти в дамскую комнату и скрыться с его кошельком через черный вход, Шерлок знает, что он скажет «добрый человек, ты слепец?»  
Вместо этого Шерлок кроет себя последними словами и наблюдает за парой в отражении окна. Когда женщина встает с улыбкой, Шерлок тоже встает.

***

Джон знает, что свидание оказалось неудачным, потому что дама все время улыбается, и он знает, что в этом нет ничего хорошего, потому что она не посмотрела на меню, отодвинула маленькую свечку и ушла.  
Джон не знает, как перестать пытаться. Ведь если он не попросит кофе на вынос у баристы, не побеседует с женщиной, стоящей за ним в очереди, не поинтересуется телефонным номером секретарши его психотерапевта, с ним _ничего не произойдет_.  
Но все в порядке, все в порядке.  
Джон будет продолжать делать ходить на свидания, которые не может себе позволить, будет ночи напролет пить пиво в пабах. Джон — заядлый игрок, посему он знает, что это лишь вопрос вероятности. Чем больше попыток, тем больше шансов, тем более вероятна победа, правильно?  
 _Правильно?_  
— Что? — Джон, моргая, смотрит на внезапно оказавшегося перед ним человека. — Простите, я не расслышал…  
— …На тротуаре снаружи, — говорит незнакомец, и Джон замечает в его протянутой руке свой кошелек.  
Джон встает, но бумажник не берет. Вместо этого он хмурится в течение долгих, неловких секунд и вдруг что-то понимает, осознает, что просмотрел важный ключ, что упустил…  
И вдруг Джон понимает, что этот человек лжет. И понимает, почему он это делает. Смотрит на дамскую комнату и плюхается на стул с восклицанием «вот дерьмо».  
Шерлок хмурится, кладет кошелек, отступает... и оказывается сидящим на стуле, которого раньше не было.

***

Анджело Ферлингетти умеет прятаться — быть невидимкой, когда нужно. Это умение было весьма полезным, когда он грабил дома, но особенно полезно сейчас, когда он – хозяин ресторана.  
Стулья, свечи, кофе-комплимент или пирожные — все это незаметно появляется на столике, за которым сидят двое. Балансирующие на краю обрыва, на краю высказывания чего-то, что должно быть сказано, делания того, что должно быть сделано. Опасными вечерами — вечерами, когда растрачены все попытки, приведшие к неудачам, и пришло время для хорошего, чего угодно хорошего, но нужно лишь немного помочь...  
— Меня зовут Джон, — Ватсон, наконец, забирает свой кошелек. — Спасибо.  
Шерлок наклоняется вперед, словно хочет встать с этого волшебным образом появившегося стула, хмурится, моргает и открывает рот. Несколько раз вздыхает, что-то бормочет, еще раз, и Джон наклоняется близко, и это требует некоторых усилий, некоторого внимания и вслушивания, но Джон слышит, как этот человек бормочет тихо и осторожно, будто родной язык кажется ему новым, приятным и чужим.  
— Меня зовут Шерлок, — говорит он, — пожалуйста.


	8. Пришибленный до беспамятства

— Эй, вы!  
Джон Ватсон повернулся. Он был единственным, кто откликнулся.  
Безусловно, Джон был так же пьян, как и любой другой человек за этими столиками на улице, но больше никто дважды не служил под началом доктора, который в принципе не мог запомнить ничьих имен, и поэтому каждого звал…  
— Эй, вы!  
На этот раз Джон вскочил на ноги, инстинктивно ожидая бомб или криков, готовый скомандовать или выполнить приказ.  
— _Врежьте мне по лицу!_  
Пьяный от чрезмерного количества виски Джон Ватсон смотрел, моргая, на высокого стройного человека, дико махавшего руками перед огромным крепким мужчиной, сидевшим через два столика.  
— Да поспешите вы, идиот, не могу ждать весь день!  
Огромный крепкий «идиот» встал. Явно не желая, чтобы его называли идиотом. Схватил стройного человека за воротник и…  
— _Отставить!_  
Некоторые голоса останавливают даже тех, кто не склонен подчиняться. И даже пьяный Джон Ватсон обладал таким голосом.  
Пробравшись через минное поле ног людей и ножек стульев, Джон схватил великана за поднятое запястье и приказал:  
— Отпустите его.  
Крепыш моргнул. Отпустил стройного мужчину. Тот начал говорить что-то резкое. Джон выругался и начал говорить, что, мол, не стоит благодарности. И тут крепыш врезал Джону по лицу.  
Когда годы спустя Джон рассказывает эту историю в кругу друзей, он утверждает, что _пришел в сознание_ только тогда, когда бежал по переулку рядом Шерлоком. Он также утверждает, что Шерлок, не колеблясь, выпихнул его — с разбитым в кровь лицом — перед привратником, требуя пропустить их в частный дом.  
И тут подключается Шерлок, который никак не может умолчать о том, что Джон так возбудился после завершения их опасной маленькой эскапады двадцать шесть часов спустя, что шлепнул обеими руками по аппетитному заду Шерлока, зацеловал его до беспамятства, и _только потом_ , наконец, спросил его имя.  
Шерлок самодовольно завершает рассказ тем, что вскоре он с энтузиазмом предоставил упомянутую часть этому прекрасному доктору, равно как и свое имя.


	9. Стоп, стоп, стоп

Джон Ватсон тихо повторяет эти слова, как мантру бормочет плотно сжатыми губами, но это не останавливает боль.   
Хватаясь за джинсы потными руками, он в одиночестве сидит в аэропорту. Еще семь часов до отправления самолета, который доставит его в Англию, и Джон ерзает на пластиковом стуле, шепча «стоп, стоп, стоп». Но только одно может погасить огонь в его плече, и со звуком, похожим на шипение афганской гадюки, он медленно крутит в руках пузырек, в котором тихо шуршат таблетки «ш-ш-ш».  
Джон выуживает из кармана оксикодон. До приема остается шесть часов, но он думает, что может, стоит разделить таблетку напополам. Может, просто…  
— Нет, — говорит он в пустоту. Разломанная таблетка с контролируемым высвобождением напрямую введет препарат в организм. Он видел солдат, которые приобретали таким образом зависимость так быстро, как… как… как Джон крутит пузырек в потных руках. Он прекращает говорить «стоп» и внимательно прислушивается к «ш-ш-ш», издаваемому таблетками.

***

 _Хватит._  
Шерлок Холмс стоит около запыленного окна и смотрит на взлетную полосу, траву, самолеты — на все это, выбеленное кабульским солнцем.  
Очередное дело закончилось, не начавшись. Очередной упущенный шанс проявить свои возможности. Очередная неудача высказать словами невидимые факты, заставить людей понять, показать им, что он видит.  
 _Кончено._  
Шерлок покончил с этим. Он устал от жара слов и картинок в голове, огня за дверью. Он устал открывать дверь и видеть, что все пылает. Он не знает, как все исправить. Он не знает, как от пожара получить свет. Он отчаянно хочет осветить, но вместо этого превращает все в золу.  
И он покончит с этим.  
Шерлок скользит рукой в карман и стискивает длинными пальцами пузырек с оксикодоном, украденный в посольстве. Все, что он должен сделать — _сделать_ это. Положить в рот и ощутить горечь, и с _действиями_ будет покончено. С попытками. Все закончится.   
Шерлок закрывает глаза, прижимается головой к грязному окну аэропорта и крутит пузырек в кармане, пока тот не издает приятное тихое «ш-ш-ш».

***

Человек не осознает, что бьется головой о стекло, Джон уверен в этом. Джон меньше уверен в себе, когда он приходит к незнакомцу и говорит, как надеется, приятным голосом:   
— Плохой день?  
Шерлок останавливается. Поворачивается. _Смотрит. Солдат. Раненый. Одинок._  
 _Отвлечение._  
— Да, — мягко говорит Шерлок, — хуже бывает нечасто.

***

В течение следующих семи часов Джон покупает обоим кофе. Затем колу. Затем чай.  
Шерлок покупает обоим бутерброды с чем-то неидентифицируемым, со вкусом рыбы и запахом ананаса.  
Джон спрашивает, готов ли Лондон к чемпионату мира, так же безобразно выглядит здание мэрии.  
Шерлок задает вопросы об афганской еде, плече Джона, сколько времени длится переливание крови, правда ли, что отпечаток языка такой же уникальный, как отпечатки пальцев, как быстро срастаются переломы.  
Когда Джон интересуется, почему Шерлок задает эти вопросы, они тратят часть из семи часов на то, чтобы поговорить о делах, которые Шерлок расследовал (ну, почти расследовал, но эту часть он опускает), о сделанных им выводах, о проведенных им экспериментах.  
К моменту объявления посадки, проходит час после приема Джоном болеутоляющей пилюли, а Шерлок спустил свой пузырек в туалет.  
У них три часа в Иерусалиме, затем еще один в Стамбуле, и Шерлок дважды лжет, чтобы их посадили вместе, причем один раз говорит, что они супруги — к тому времени они разговаривают без передышки двадцать два часа.  
В Лондоне их никто не встречает, и примерно десять секунд оба уверены, что все закончено.  
Они начинают расходиться, но сделав два шага, останавливаются. Поворачиваются.  
И у обоих все начинается сначала.  
Шерлок подмигивает. Джон улыбается. Они выходят из аэропорта вместе. Разговаривают в метро весь путь до города.


	10. (10) Череп и сердитый костоправ

_Сердитый. Невысокий. Чудовищно скучный._  
Шерлок Холмс продедуцирует любого в любое время. Он все логически вычислит еще до встречи по трем словам. Он, черт побери, все узнает по следам зубов на бутерброде.  
Именно поэтому Шерлок совершенно не сомневался, дедуцируя доктора Джона Ватсона, несмотря на то, что их знакомство ограничивалось четырьмя раздраженными телефонными разговорами.  
Шерлок знал этот тип: храбрец, когда прячется за званием, правилом, телефоном. Если встать перед таким в полный рост, он быстро сдуется.  
— …повторяю, вы можете работать на самого Папу Римского, но я не дам вам этот чертов череп!  
Стоя перед захламлённым столом этого сердитого доктора (насчет _последнего_ Шерлок оказался совершенно прав), детектив нахмурился. Обычно Джон был абсолютно доволен работой в ночные смены в морге св. Марии. Несмотря на явно избыточную квалификацию для такой работы, несмотря на то, что самые длинные ночи он проводил в компании с лишь с крошечным телевизором и своими тараканами, Джон часто, иногда, отчасти, почти на самом деле, _любил_ свою работу.  
За исключением случаев, когда звонили психи. Вернее, один конкретный псих, какой-то мудила с бархатным голосом, который хотел то нескольких пинт крови, то глаз, то левых больших пальцев, господи ты боже мой….  
На этот раз он появился в морге самолично, требуя у Джона череп. Не череп _самого Джона_ , а стоявший на столе экземпляр.  
— Инспектор Лестрейд позволил мне его забрать.   
Маленький доктор (Шерлок оказался _абсолютно_ прав насчет этого) словно вырос на шесть дюймов.   
— Послушайте, вы, милейший засранец, у вашего инспектора нет прав на этот череп, и он не может отдать его никому. Уверен, он даже не заикался об этом, а если и заикнулся, вы все равно его не получите. Этот череп мой, мой уже долгое время, и вы заберете его только через мой труп.  
Последовала пауза. Многие годы Шерлока награждали разными эпитетами: козлом, мудаком, надоедливым ублюдком, высокомерным дерьмом. Самым запоминающимся было «чокнутый тощий придурок». Но до сих пор в этом наборе не было «милейший».  
Шерлок улыбнулся. Хотя Джон только что познакомился с этим человеком, добрый доктор не сомневался, что улыбка была настоящей, а ее появление — редкостью. Внезапно Джон пожалел этого неуклюжего идиота.   
Вот почему он сказал:   
— Можете взять его на время. На недолго. На несколько дней. Может быть, на неделю. _Взять на время_. И вернуть обратно. Сюда. Вы принесете его обратно. Мне. Договорились?   
Улыбка Шерлока стала шире.  
— Но сначала вы должны сказать «пожалуйста».  
На этот раз паузы не последовало. Потому что Шерлок будет делать что угодно ради вещи, которую хочет, и давно забыл такие термины как смущение, стыд или застенчивость. Итак, добрый детектив сложил руки за спиной, чуть согнулся, склонил лохматую голову и сказал мягким, приятным и низким голосом:   
— Пожалуйста, доктор Ватсон!  
Со своей стороны, доктор Ватсон проведет следующие шесть дней, три часа и двадцать минут (Джон не считал, просто его, хм, проинформировали), думая о симпатичном чудаке в длинном пальто и с пушистыми волосами. В этих думах он размышлял о вещах, которые пора уже было обдумать. Вещах, касающихся его лично, в которых он не был уверен. Но теперь он перестал сомневаться. К тому времени, когда Шерлок вернулся с черепом через шесть дней, три часа, двадцать минут, Джон обрел уверенность и готовность.  
Со своей стороны, Шерлок не спешил возвращаться не потому, что ему так долго нужен был череп, а потому что он вывел много чего о невысоком, сердитом докторе и понял, что доктору нужно время продедуцировать кое-что о себе.  
Вернувшись, Шерлок с радостью увидел, что его вывод был верным. Джон вывел то, что ему следовало о себе вывести. Однако в тот самый момент и еще пару добрых лет после этого Шерлок был дико _раздражен_ тем, что одно из его дедукций оказалось неверным. «Скучный» — последнее, что можно было сказать о Джоне Ватсоне. Самое последнее!   
Всегда есть что-то.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этом названии столько игры слов, что я сдаюсь.  
> Skull and cross (saw) bones - Череп и скрещенные кости (эмблема пиратского флага), костоправ (sawbones), сердитый чувак (cross bones)


	11. ...Он мой брат!

— Оставайся со мной, Май.  
В его зонтике скрыто лезвие, его итальянские ботинки имеют стальные мыски, и он владеет тремя боевыми искусствами, в том числе тем, о котором никто никогда не слышал. Несмотря на это, какой-то богом забытый ничтожный террорист достает его всего нескольких десятках футов от «Диогена».  
— Пожалуйста, Майкрофт, пожалуйста.  
Они играют в эту игру с детства, и, честно говоря, никогда не повзрослеют в том, что касается их отношений. Игра продолжается — игра, в которой скучающий Шерлок следует за занятым Майкрофтом, тягающим его от одного тупого посольства к другому, от Даунинг-стрит к Диогену и Скотланд-Ярду (единственное интересное место).  
Игра не имеет расписания, потому что Майкрофт не наблюдает часов. Пока Лондон спит, Сидней, Шанхай и Нью-Йорк плетут интриги, и Майкрофт делает то же самое. Так что для Шерлока обычное дело в очередной выследить брата, когда тот бесшумно идет вниз по лестнице колонны герцога Йоркского около полуночи, а для Майкрофта обычное дело заметить тень Шерлока, крадущегося по этим широким пустынным ступенькам.  
Что необычно для обоих — непонятно кому принадлежащий смех, а затем скорость, с которой некая тень становится злобным незнакомцем с ножом. Поскольку ассасин оказался между двумя Холмсами, попытка убийства завершилась, не начавшись.  
Но было одно «но».  
— Почти попал.  
Трафальгарская площадь находится менее чем в четверти мили от мемориальных ступеней — ближе, чем любая больница или скорая помощь. Всегда людная, огромная площадь с ее грохочущими такси, туристами, ночными автобусами.  
— Спокойно, Май, я с тобой.  
Лондон — не поле битвы, но когда Джон Ватсон видит, как один человек в костюме пожарника тащит другого с окровавленным плечом, его реакция мгновенна — прекратить кровотечение.  
Они не говорят ни слова — Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс. Вместо этого доктор Ватсон давит на колотую рану и прижимает артерию, а Шерлок звонит в скорую, и рука его гладит по лицу раненого брата.

***

Утром Джон говорит мало, Майкрофт еще меньше, но неловких слов все равно в избытке. В своем утонченном существовании старший Холмс, бывало, выражал церемонную благодарность, но это случалось так редко. А как вы благодарите человека за спасение своей жизни?  
— Заткнись, Майкрофт.  
Когда Шерлок подходит к больничной койке брата, Джон улыбается. Наконец, можно откланяться.  
Джон собирается сказать Шерлоку первые и последние слова: «было _приятно познакомиться_ ». Может, он сказал бы что-то другое, но никогда об этом не узнает, потому что Шерлок начинает говорить вместо него. И вместо брата. Может, и вместо господа бога и его двенадцати апостолов, кто ж знает-то…  
— Вы спасли его скучную жизнь, поэтому мой брат так многословно пытается сказать вам «спасибо». Вы, несомненно, ответите «не стоит», или «это моя работа», или что-то аналогичное самоотверженное и скучное, но вы имеете-то в виду «пожалуйста». На самом деле, вам следует сказать «я, конечно, сделал именно это, и вы по гроб жизни мне обязаны». Да? Вот и хорошо. Теперь, от меня лично… вы не хотели бы выпить по чашечке кофе?  
Судя по тому, как Шерлок отводит взгляд, и по той скорости, с которой он завершает свой монолог, Джон определенно уверен, что Шерлок приглашает его на свидание.  
Говорить «я не гей» было бы самонадеянно, говорить «нет, спасибо» — невежливо. Джон не знает, что сказать, и смотрит на Майкрофта Холмса. Но, посмотрев на Майкрофта Холмса, Джон уже знает. Потому что глаза Майкрофта умоляют так, как прошлой ночью не умоляли.  
«Пожалуйста» — безмолвно говорит прикованный к кровати мужчина, «пожалуйста, согласитесь».  
Джон не знает их истории, не знает, почему братья проявляют свою очевидную любовь друг к другу пререканиями и закатыванием глаз, но Джон — целитель до мозга костей. Если это нужно пациенту (пусть и бывшему пациенту), Джон не видит ничего плохого в том, чтобы сказать «да».  
Всего лишь чашка кофе. Что может случиться после одной-то чашки кофе?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Колонна герцога Йоркского:  
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cucujudi/77645565/481919/481919_900.jpg


	12. Из-за спины

Шерлок Холмс не занимался самоудовлетворением.  
Его решение не прикладывать к себе руки началось после того, как он начал прикладывать к себе руки. В возрасте четырнадцати лет.   
Хоть Шерлок и знал, что такое мокрые сны, мастурбация и оргазмы, но считал, что выше этого. Затем он проснулся от первого, потому что делал второе, что привело его к третьему.  
Это было не совсем хорошо, посему к пятнадцатому дню рождения, он (в основном) прекратил делать второе, что помогло ему взять под контроль первое, и таким образом, справиться с третьим.   
Это опять стало актуальным спустя двадцать один год, когда Шерлок Холмс стоял в стерильной комнате банка спермы (это помещение называли не иначе как «занято». «Все очень занято, — заявила регистраторша, — из-за ремонта, так что поторопитесь».)  
Поправка к завещанию Grand-mère Холмс о том, что все не вступившие в брак мужчины, достигшие тридцати пяти лет и не имеющие потомства бла-бла-бла, должны сдать в банк свои гены бла-бла-бла, иначе будут лишены наследства за несоблюдение бла-бла-бла, привела к тому, что Шерлок оказался там, где находится, и делал то, что делать не хотел.  
Все, что от него требовалось — подрочить в небольшую пробирку. Итог будет заморожен до того дня, когда Холмсов окажется недостаточно (при том, что два существующих в Лондоне в настоящее время индивида — явно в два раза больше, чем нужно, эта проблема казалась надуманной).   
Как бы то ни было, Шерлок знал только то, что не хотел заботиться о такой глупости, как финансы, и поэтому должен выдать нечто спермоподобное в предложенную емкость. А для этого нужно… трение. Из-за многих лет воздержания случилось так, что, несмотря на существенные усилия, Шерлок не мог достичь одного критически важного состояния — эрекции. 

\---

— Хэллоооооо?  
Шерлок проигнорировал резкий стук секретарши и ее вибрирующий голос, как делал это в течение последних тридцати минут.  
Вместо этого он посмотрел на свой все еще вялый член и…  
Еще один стук в дверь, на этот раз более деликатный, и мужской голос.  
— Сэр, можно?   
Шерлок стиснул зубы. Поразмыслив, не стоит ли открыть дверь кулаком, в котором зажат член, он решил этого не делать. Вместо этого надел шарф, пальто и открыл дверь. То, что его брюки болтались спущенные на лодыжках, он сообразил, как только увидел невысокого врача. Мужчина спокойно вошел в комнату…  
В мозгу Шерлока застучало: «Врач-заместитель. Бывший военный. Симпатичный. Пахнет до нелепого приятно».   
…и вежливо повернулся спиной.  
— Хм… я доктор Ватсон, и очень сожалею, — начал человечек. — Я знаю, что прерывать нехорошо, но… мы, наверное, плохо объяснили… все наши боксы, за исключением этого, сейчас ремонтируются.   
Джон Уотсон ненадолго остановился, услышав... звук.  
— Я, хм, тоже не понимаю, почему ремонтируют все сразу, но понимаю, что это привело к сильной загруженности единственной оставшейся комнаты. Я приношу извинения, но мы вынуждены установить временной лимит для…  
Джон вдруг понял, что мужчина позади него… занят соответствующим делом. Возбуждаясь от его голоса. Внезапно голос Джона сам собой упал на полоктавы. Шерлок и не побеспокоился приглушить свой стон.   
Это заставило Джона внезапно охрипнуть, что привело к еще одному _фантастическому_ стону. К этому моменту Джон уже полностью представил себе, что происходит за его спиной, и некая пульсирующая, с крылышками бабочки, часть его ощутила головокружение и почувствовала себя польщенной, а еще внезапно чутко возбудилась. Он подумал о целом ряде сексуальных вещей и уже собирался что-то сказать, когда раздался стук в дверь и…  
— Черт побери, Адель, мы заняты.   
И мужчина за спиной Джона застонал с облегчением. 

\---

Два дня спустя, пока Джон шел на работу, ему пришла смс-ка.  
«Поужинаем?»  
Джон нахмурился. Номер был ему не знаком. Он удалил сообщение.  
Другое сообщение пришло на следующий день.  
«Вы выглядите весьма сексуально в халате. Поужинаем?»  
Джон нахмурился и улыбнулся. Номер все еще не знаком. Удаление.  
«Я обычно не мастурбирую перед мужчиной, официально не представившись. Поужинаем?»  
Джон усмехнулся, задавшись вопросом, как этот паршивец получил его номер. Сунул мобильный в карман, притворившись, что не собирается отвечать. В половине шестого написал:  
«У Анджело. Рядом с Бейкер-стрит. Через час?»  
Ответ пришел немедленно.  
«Уже на месте. Приходите немедленно, если удобно».  
Джон хихикнул про себя: «Что ж, полагаю, настала моя очередь».


	13. Лук Купидона

— Мне _не нужен_ помощник!  
Будучи раздраженным, Грег не срывает свою злобу, не стискивает кулаки и зубы. Не закатывает глаз и не корчит гримас.   
Вы могли бы подумать, что за пять лет работы с Шерлоком Холмсом Лестрейд должен был бы приобрести все эти привычки, но обычно он пожимает плечами, чуть дергает подбородком и рассказывает всем, что Шерлок Холмс — и есть причина, по которой он совершенно седой.   
— Мы закончили, Шерлок, и даже не предполагалось, что ты здесь _находишься_.   
Обойдя труп в маскарадном костюме, лежащий ничком на тротуаре, Шерлок закатил глаза.   
Лестрейд дернул подбородком и сказал.  
— Если мы хоть чуть-чуть будем следовать протоколу, то…  
Шерлок стиснул зубы.  
— …то _его_! Я выбираю его!   
Грег повернулся.  
— Парень в белом халате? Это бывший Криса, — секундное размышление.— Впрочем, они остались друзьями, что реально весьма ми…   
— Хорошо, да пусть он возлюбленный хоть всего полка, мне-то что? Он — врач и сможет мне ассистировать.   
Лестрейд привык к тому, что Шерлок присваивает вещи. Его полицейское удостоверение. Его мобильный. Его машину. Это те вещи, по поводу которых Лестрейд не сжимает кулаков, не стискивает зубов, не закатывает глаз, но он думает, что просто обязан обозначить свое отношение по поводу того, как Шерлок распоряжается людьми.  
— Шерлок, ты не можешь просто назначить…  
Слишком поздно.   
Не обращая внимания на приближающийся ураган, Джон Ватсон продолжал трепаться с вампиром. Когда ее отвлекли, рядом с ним появился оборотень. Весьма вероятно, что они…  
Темноволосый великан возник прямо перед его лицом и выпалил с убедительной настойчивостью:  
— Идемте со мной, доктор, может быть, мы успеем его спасти!   
До того, как Джон успел спросить, кого спасать и где, мужчина умчался прочь, и в первый раз, но не в последний, доктор Ватсон побежал за мистером Холмсом. 

\---

— Он _мертв_.  
— Идеальный анализ, но я надеялся, что вы копнете глубже.  
— Вы сказали, что мы успеем…  
Шерлок Холмс перешагнул через завернутый в простыню труп и встал прямо перед лицом экспроприированного им незнакомца.   
— Все, что мне нужно, это ваши мысли по поводу причины смерти, _доктор_. Не должно занять много времени. У вас будет еще возможность поболтать после с констеблем Сингх.  
Джон Ватсон ничего не сказал, ни единого слова. Его челюсть, однако, была очень красноречивой.   
Шерлок состроил гримасу и отступил на шаг.  
Джон выдохнул, кивнул лучшим сотрудникам Скотланд-Ярда — проводнику поезда, кошке, Борису Джонсону — и встал на колени рядом с практически обнаженным трупом. Спустя несколько долгих минут он произнес:  
— Если вы думаете, что его убила стрела, то определенно нет. Ранение мягких тканей, пробит жировой слой на талии. Возможно, он упал на нее уже после того, как умер.   
— Очевидно, — проворчал Шерлок.  
Джон не обратил внимания и продолжил.  
— Выглядит здоровым, несмотря на лишний вес…   
— Мне вовсе не нужно знать его…  
— А вот и здравствуйте!   
Шерлок замолчал и с рычанием упал на колени рядом с доктором.   
— Что?  
Оба мужчины склонились над трупом толстяка и уставились на что-то.  
— Видите небольшой отек вокруг этого следа рядом с крылом? Легко пропустить, но похоже на пчелиное жало. Возможно, причина в аллергии.   
— Я так и _знал_!   
— Нет, не знали!  
— Я был уверен на девяносто процентов.  
— Нет, не были.  
— Да вы даже не знаете…  
— Вас? Ваш тип я прекрасно знаю.  
Лучшие работники Скотланд-Ярда в костюмах начали переговариваться.  
— Мой тип?  
— Я был в…  
— …армии, да, я…  
— …знаю этих доминирующих и ищущих внимания, когда встаю…  
— …на колени…  
— …рядом с ними.  
Шерлок раздраженно поджал губы. Джон нахмурился в ответ. Лучшие сотрудники Скотланд-Ярда продолжали шептаться о неудавшейся костюмированной вечеринке на Хэллоуин.   
— Ищущих внимания? Это не у меня на лбу неоновая вывеска «я — доктор, в поиске партнера».   
Джон поплотнее запахнул тонкий белый лабораторный халат, поправил стетоскоп на шее.  
— Это _костюм_ для вечеринки, так что забавно услышать это от чувака в пальто с лацканами и в смешной шляпе. Что за наряд, кстати, _она_ олицетворяет?  
Шерлок не сказал, что дирстокер был прикольным подарком от нескольких присутствующих здесь офицеров. Вместо этого он включил внутреннего сыщика — для этого и костюм был не нужен — и сказал:  
— Констебль Сингх, вампир? Она замужем, боюсь, как раз за тем оборотнем. А Констебль Кетти, ковбой? Я слышал, он свободен. _Весьма_ свободен.   
Джон решил отчитать этого идиота, который состроил _очередную_ гримасу.  
— Первое, ты мнишь себя очередной мисс Марпл, так? Второе, ты не имел понятия о пчелином жале, я знаю это точно. Третье, я вообще не гей. Вот какого великого детектива _ты_ из себя изображаешь!  
Шерлок облизнул губы в восьмой, нет, еще раз, в девятый раз, затем поджал их, так похожих на изящный лук.   
— О, как забавно это слышать от человека, который не может…  
До того, как эта мысль была досказана, Грег Лестрейд немного опустил подбородок, что-то пробормотал в пустоту, затем ушел. Потому что, хоть и правда, что инспектор что-то делает не так, когда взволнован, но кое-что он все же делает превосходно, несмотря на все уверения Шерлока. Он наблюдает и замечает.  
И прямо сейчас, уходя от крылатого тела, распростертого лицом вниз на булыжнике мостовой, от этого несчастного в простыне и сандалиях с ремешками, сжимающего золотые стрелы в одной руке и полупустой колчан в другой, Грег совершенно уверен в одной вещи.  
Лук Купидона поразил свою цель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор указала, что под луком Купидона подразумевается не только оружие, но и губешки Шерлока, которые он постоянно закусывает и облизывает перед Джоном. Вот!)
> 
> Лук Купидона:  
> http://data-kogda.ru/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/%D1%88%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BA-%D1%81%D1%8E%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%822.jpg
> 
> В Шерлока с Джоном точно вот этот стрелял:  
> https://s00.yaplakal.com/pics/pics_original/0/9/1/3897190.jpg
> 
> Хотя мы все знаем, что стрелял вот этот!)  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/3c69c449cd71a5bd53e27380c08f4f78/tumblr_n5nbts3et41r4lee6o1_500.gif


	14. Шаг за шагом

— Я не умею танцевать…  
Майко Сато Мэйфейр-мл. (да, женщина может быть младшей, это Майко объясняет с любезностью большей, чем следует, по мнению ее друзей) кивнула потенциальному клиенту.  
— …А меня пригласили на свадьбу старого друга.  
Маленький человечек был настолько скованным, что, казалось, его привязали к стулу.  
— И он попросил меня станцевать вальс.  
Сведенные колени, стиснутые кулаки — язык тела Джона Ватсона говорил не просто о закрытости, о чрезвычайной запертости!  
— Мы были хорошими товарищами, служили вместе в армии.  
Майко Мэйфейр, владелец в третьем поколении танцевальной студии «Райский журавль», сочувственно кивнула. Потанцуйте с людьми подольше, постойте с ними рядом, положите руку на плечо или талию, будьте столь же спокойными и внимательными, как Майко, и вы научитесь видеть. Наблюдать. Слышать те важные места, где люди делают паузу. Ее клиент о чем-то умолчал. Майко терпеливо ждала, когда он выскажется.  
— Я хочу все сделать как следует.  
Человек задышал глубже, готовый сражаться или бежать.  
— Они через столь многое прошли… женихи.  
Джон Ватсон смотрел Майко Мэйфейр прямо в глаза, но ее не видел. А видел то, что видит с момента возвращения домой — потенциальное препятствие, то, что оттолкнет.  
Майко Мэйфейр — прирожденный танцор. Она знает, как двигаться. Она никому не ставит препятствий.  
— Как мило, что ваши друзья нашли друг друга. Можно узнать их имена?  
Джон Ватсон моргнул. Удивленно кашлянул. Еще раз моргнул, пока зрение не прояснилось, и он, наконец, не увидел женщину, а не стену.  
Это была третья студия, в которую он пришел, и собирался отправиться в четвертую и пятую. Туда, где его не встретят хитро прищуренные глаза и раздувшиеся словно от дурного запаха ноздри. Туда, где будет неважно, что он — шафер на свадьбе двух мужчин.  
— Э-э, Реми и Джей-Джей.  
Майко улыбнулась и наклонилась вперед.  
— Свадебные вальсы, я так их люблю! У меня есть для вас инструктор, Джон. Уникальный инструктор! Думаю, вы поладите. Завтра, шесть часов вечера устроит?

***

Иногда Джону нравится ждать. Тогда он может отдохнуть. Тогда, когда ничего не происходит, и нет ничего, от чего надо отгородиться.  
Посему Джон не возражал, когда инструктор опоздал на десять минут. Скованно сидя на жестком стуле в пустой студии, он спокойно наблюдал за мужчинами и женщинами, танцующими танго, лениво размышляя, как это ощущается, когда находишься так близко к незнакомому человеку, смотришь ему в глаза, слаженно двигаешься вместе с ним?  
Когда в дверях заискрились блестки, добрый доктор сначала не заметил ничего, кроме блеска.  
Затем увидел все остальное.  
Мужчина. Высокий. Шесть футов.  
Мужчина. Голубоглазый, темноволосый.  
Мужчина. Одет в... танцевальное платье. Длинное, в черных искрящихся стразах!  
Мужчина. В туфлях на каблуках. Шестидюймовых.  
Мужчина, приближающийся к нему размеренно и плавно, словно танцуя.  
Мужчина остановился в полудюжине футов от Джона и начал ждать. Как и Майко Мэйфейр, Шерлок Холмс видит и наблюдает. И поэтому Шерлок ждет, что будет делать его потенциальный клиент.  
_Принять? Отклонить?_  
Джон Уотсон затаил дыхание. Ему удалось взять себя в руки и не разглядывать мужчину сверху донизу, не останавливаться взглядом на манящей шее, ухоженных ногтях, соблазнительных контурах тела в обтягивающем платье.  
Вместо этого Джон посмотрел в светлые глаза этого мужчины, и тело Джона раскрылось, как цветок лотоса. Руки-ноги расслабились, губы улыбнулись.  
Шерлок Холмс тоже улыбнулся.  
_Принято._  
Шерлок представился. Джон ответил. Шерлок протянул руку. Джон встал.  
Затем, не говоря ни слова, Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс начали двигаться.  
Танцуйте с мужчиной достаточно долго, кладите руку ему на плечо или бедро, и, если вы спокойны, как Джон Ватсон, если вы наблюдаете, как Шерлок Холмс, со временем вы увидите вещи и узнаете их.  
На первом уроке Джон увидел, что Шерлок смотрит на него дольше, чем нужно, всякий раз, когда Джон выпрямляется во весь свой невысокий рост.  
На четвертом уроке Шерлок отметил, что Джон задышал быстрее, когда Шерлок к нему потянулся, но замер при прикосновении.  
На восьмом уроке Джон узнал, что Шерлок был склонен к впечатляющим фразам, жестам и отпадным костюмам, потому что явно хотел-нуждался-стремился к тому, чтобы Джон его _увидел_.  
На заключительном уроке Шерлок заметил, что, когда он рассказал Джону о его военной службе, сестре, ранении... Джон восхитился его словами, и это каким-то образом сделало Шерлока более, а не менее, значимым и поэтому Шерлок стал более ценным. Впервые в чьих-то глазах Шерлок был _ценным_.  
Потанцуйте с человеком достаточно долго (может потребоваться ровно шесть недель и двенадцать уроков), и вы узнаете, что можете полюбить его. И что он может полюбить вас.  
И что любовь так же проста, как движение в унисон, так же правильна, как рука, лежащая на сердце.  
Вот почему она так же проста, как и... танец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шестидюймовые каблуки – максимальный размер женских каблуков-шпилек. Что-то вроде этого  
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-pdb/202366/a9c8d000-2248-45c8-9b63-5ba23730cf29/s800
> 
> Райский журавль (журавль Стэнли) http://www.zoosite.com.ua/img/poroda/331/331_1.jpg


End file.
